


Ereri~Maleficent

by Keke (LuvEreri)



Category: Maleficent (2014), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aurora!Eren, Betrayal, Curses, Diaval!Hanji, Fairy!Annie, Fairy!Mikasa, Fairy!Sasha, King Setfon!Erwin, M/M, Maleficent!Levi, Queen!Armin, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEreri/pseuds/Keke
Summary: Maleficent transforms from virtuous to villainous after humans pillage his serene forest kingdom. He curses the infant son of the family who invaded his home, but later discovers the the child possesses the power to restore peace to the land. This is based off the movie "Maleficent" if you haven't noticed. I do not have claim on any of these characters.





	1. Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh please give me mercy!! I know I'm suppose to be focusing on 'Sad Song' and 'I Don't Love Him... Right?' but I had rewatched the movie 'Maleficent' and I couldn't resist. So dont kill me but enjoy this please.

_This story begins with a certain fairy known by the name Maleficent, but who's true name isn't known. He was a strong fairy in the lands of Moor and was loved by everyone._

Flying low near the water I saw my many friends. Waving hello they returned the greeting, all except one. He had a chunk of mud in his hand ready to throw. Even with my warning not to throw, he still threw it. Dodging it swiftly I laugh flying higher.

Drifting through the air I look down to see three fairies and other Fair folk frighted. Landing gracefully I ask, "What seems to be the matter?"

"Oh it's dear. A human has taken a piece fron the Quart pond." A fairy dressed in red answers.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Opening my wings I soar in the air blowing the fairies away.

Seeking out the Quart pond I see two of the Forest guards already there. Landing I stare off into the woods, "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"I can't come out. The monsters will kill me."

Hearing Bartamis growl I turn to him, "You are not a monster. You're classically handsome."

Grunting in reponse Bartamis pointed his staff at the trees, "I call you to come out. Immediately." 

"Fine." Watching the leaves and bushes rustling, a human with blonde hair on only the top part of his head full.

"Are you... Fully grown?" I ask regarding his short height.

"No." he answers looking down, "I'm only lost in the woods."

Motioning for Bartamis to put his staff down I explain that he's only a lost boy. Turning back to the boy I hold out my hand, "What?"

"Hand it back. You can't just take it."

Digging through a pouch he takes out the piece of quart. Handing it to me I drop it back into the pond where it belongs. Looking back up I tell him I'll escort him out the woods.

¤¤¤

"If I knew you were going to throw it back I would have kept it."

"I didn't throw it back. That's where it belongs." I explain to him, "Where do you live?"

"In a barn." 

"Oh, are you and your parents farmer's of sorts?"

"My parents are dead, but one day I'll live in there, that castle." He says pointing off to the distance.

"What is your name?"

"Erwin. What's yours?"

"They call me Maleficent, but if you were any wiser then you wouldn't risk coming back here."

"And if I did come back... would you be here?"

"Maybe." 

"Well goodbye then." He says holding out his hand. Grabbing hold I feel a burning sensation. Letting go he asks if I'm alright.

"The iron. It burns us."

Pulling off the iron he throws it as far as he can, "Well until next time."

_It then when Maleficent realized that a boy who didn't have much to throw away such a thing just hold his hand was a special boy. That day the boy didn't happen to realize that he did take something, more precious than the piece of quart._

_After a week of waiting the boy returned seeking out the one called Maleficent._

After planting my feet on the forest floor ask what the boy was doing back here, "I figured it was worth a risk."

_That day the two children played and played and played until the sunset. The very next day Erwin came once again. And again and again and again. Through that time Maleficent had grown feelings for Erwin and the same for him. And on Maleficent sixteenth birthday Erwin gave him a kiss calling it True Love's Kiss._

_After that day they started to drift apart, Erwin started finding ways to take the thrown and Maleficent became the protector of the Moors. But one afternoon, while Maleficent was soaring through the air, he saw something in the far lands brewing._

_Making his way there he discovered a king who had heard about a growing power in the Moors and wanted the power for himself._

Landing heavily on a rock I shout for all to hear, "Don't come any further! You are not welcome!"

"You will kneel on your knees to me."

"You are not my king. I do not take orders from anyone."

"Guards!"

"Battalion," A royal commander shouted, "Forward."

Watching them come closer I shout, "Rise, and stand with me!"

As the ground rumbled they stopped confused. Then two hulk-like creature came climbing up from the ground. Coming from the forest Bartamis and his army came riding out on tree hogs. Springing from the ground the ground snakes also came to help. Facing towards them again I wait. And wait. Until they come forward.

_And in that moment both sides crashed into each other. Maleficent flew through the air knocking men down off their feet and horses. When he got closer to the king soldiers were placed there to protect the king._

_Flapping his powerful hawk like wings the many soldiers fell down. Hitting the king in the chest he successful knocked the king of his horse causing him to loose breath. Stepping up to the king Maleficent was ready to kill him off until he touched him with his iron glove._

_Shortly after the humans went back to the castle to tend to the king._


	2. Pt 2

_Maleficent flew back to his tree thinking over the fight. While he was kept with his thoughts the king back in the kingdom was suffering quickly. The blow to his chest caused him to loose breathe and a soon heart attack. Telling the servant who was tending to him that whoever slays the deadly best of the Moors would be king since he never had a heir._

_The servant who was tending to the king happen to be Erwin himself. Thinking over a plan Erwin snuck out the castle that might and towards the forest of the Moors. Waiting for Maleficent wasn't such a long wait. Landing with a thud he asks what Erwin is doing here._

"I came to catch up. I've been gone for so long."

_Pleased with the answer Maleficent brings the boy farther in the forest and talks with him as if they were never apart. After telling Maleficent stories of what he's done Erwin hard Maleficent a bottle of auburn colored liquid. Telling her it was a drink he usually drank at the castle Maleficent gladly gulped it down. Soon after he started to feel sleepy so he laid jis head down on Erwin's lap as he stroked his hair._

_Finding Maleficent sleep Erwin grabbed the knife he had brought with him. Bringing it up to stab Maleficent he hesitated before throwing to the ground. He couldn't kill Maleficet but he wanted the thrown. Looking back he saw some iron chains he brought. Grabbing it he slowly wrapped them around Maleficent's wings where they attached to his skin and squeezed._

_Waking up slowly Maleficent sat up to find Erwin but felt an intense pain in his back. Reaching his hand back he realized his wings were gone. Wailing in pain the sound carried through the whole forest letting Erwin hear them._

_Quieting down his cries to whimpers Maleficent looked down at the floor to find a stick. Finding a small twig he used his magic to grow it into a staff. Using it to lift himself he slowly makes his way to the inner Moors. Slowly but surely Maleficent made it to the Moors but with his walk came a shadow covering the Moors as slow as his pace. Making a makeshift chair out of a decaying tree Maleficent sits down looking over all the Fair people._

_Later after he found himself in a broken castle in the Moors. After thinking over his feelings he gathered up all his powers to let out a burst of red light. He vowed to never let a human get the best of him again._

_Back at the castle Erwin ran to the kings bed and showed him Maleficent's wings claiming he was dead. Soon after the king died in his sleep from a heart attack making Erwin the new king. As they placed the crown on his head a bright red beam was seen in the sky coming from inside the Moor forest. His first order was to destroy the Moors but little did he know was that soon after Maleficent's wings were clipped he had made spiked walks climbing high in the sky all around the forest._

_One day though Maleficent decided to go beyond his walls. Hiding in a valley of wheat he watched as a man captured a crow with dogs barking. As the man went to grab a stick Maleficent whispered "Into a man" letting his magic flow to the crow. Suddently the crow was growing legs and arms and soon the body of a human. By that time the dogs and man had ran away letting Maleficent walk up to the now human bird._

Looking at her now human body she turns when she sees a figure come out the wheat, "What have you done with my beautiful self?"

"If anything I saved you. What's you're name?"

"Hanji. And if you are the one who saved me then I will be forever in your doubt." she says bowing.

"Then you shall be my wings. And I'll be able to transform you into anything I want." Maleficent said before changing the girl Hanji back into a bird, "Now go to the castle and find out anything useful."

_Turning Hanji back into a bird she flew over to the castle while Maleficent went back to the Moors._

_Over the next few days Hanji would fly over to the castle and listen in to different conversations the servants had. After a month of this Hanji went back to Maleficent with startling news._

After not so gracefully landing I face Maleficent, "There's gossip between the maids. The queen is having a baby."

Looking me up and down he asks if its a girl or boy, "A boy."

Humming with a raised eye brow he sends me back over to the castle. Fly into an open window I listen to the king say how they were going to throw a ceremony and everyone was invited.

"They're throwing a party... For a baby?" Maleficent asks with fake shock, "And I'm not invited? Well then. I guess we'll just have to crash it."


	3. Pt. 3

_That evening everyone in the kingdom was invited to come to the castle and even three fairies from the Moors came. The three were know as Mikasa, Sasha, and Annie. Flying into the ceremony room they fly towards the king and queen._

"Hello your majesty. We're here to bring blessings to your child." One of the fairies said while bowing.

_Looking over at his wife he saw how happy he seemed so Erwin let the fairies lay their blessings over their child Eren._

"From me, I shall give you beauty even through the ugliest of days." _Mikasa, who was wearing red, blesses._

"From me, I will give you happiness even through the saddest of days." _Sasha, who was wearing blue, says._

"From me, I grace you with power to find the kindness in everyone and anyone'd heart " _After Annie, who wears green, finished her sentence he walked through the doors._

 

Slowly walking through the crowd I let my long black cloak drag on the floor. My horns wrapped in black snake skin and a cherry red adorned on my lips. When I'm close to the stairs I say, "Well, well ,well. Look who's here. The person you seem to have forgot."

Watching Erwin stand I put my hand up to my lips, "Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk, don't say anything. You're the one who didn't invite me, so at least let me bless the child."

Walking up to the crib I look down to see a baby boy. _Little beast_ I think while coming up with something. Looking over at a spindle I let a smirk on my face.

Facing the crowd I raise my hands letting red glow wrap around my body and arms, "The child will grow with beauty and happiness along with grace."

"Thank you that's very sweet of you." The queen, Armin, says timid.

Looking him in the eye I tell him, "I'm not finished. And on his 16th birthday, he shall prick his finger on a spindle and fall into a death like sleep. And nothing in this world can break the curse. No human or magic."

"Please, mercy.* Erwin says. Looking at him I say how I like his begging and to do more. Getting on his knees he bows for me, "Please, I beg of you. Bring mercy to our child."

"Oh, well since you asked so nicely. This sleep can be broken." I say looking into Erwin's eyes seeing the devastation after my last few words, "But only with true loves kiss. I set the spell for then."

Letting the burst of red power go I take my leave.

_The king and queen were livid. Mostly Erwin. Giving the order to the three fairies, they were told to keep baby Eren for sixteen years and a day. The three argeed using a carrage to bring supplies to a cottage in the woods._

"Alright ladies. I think it's time to have that growth spearth soon." Mikasa says placing her hands on her hips.

In an instant the three fairies were the size of humans, "Oh yeah. So, we are three human women living in a cottage raising a baby."

"Oh yes! Lets go inside." Sasha said excitedly.

_As the three of them went inside the cottage Eren peacefully laid in his make shift basket. Fortunately Maleficent had followed the three fairies with Hanji as company. Waving his hand Maleficent had Hanji fly down to the child._

Looking down at the child I just stared. The baby was such a cute thing I wouldn't understand why M didn't like such a thing. Gently laying my beck on his cheek I let out a caw. Watching the bundle giggle I smile a creepy smile causing him to laugh louder.

Hearing the door open I fly back towards M. Landing on a nearby branch I look down to find the fairy dressed in green grab the baby boy. Stealing a glance at M I notice a raised eyebrow. Cocking my head to the side he looks back at me a scoffs, "What? I just know that baby's not gonna survive. Not with those three watching over it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its so short!!! Ive been paying too much attention to my other story!!! I'll try to do more with this!!


	4. Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really, REALLY sorry for the long wait. I was not feeling motivated or this, but I've figures out how to do things so everything will be fine. Enjoy please, and I'm sorry.
> 
> Ps. I three in my own version of this part

_During the night baby Eren cried and cried and cried. Maleficent was still outside holding his ears trying to cancel out the cries._

Covering my ears I groan as I can still hear the child's cries of annoyance. Looking to Hanji I tell her to calm the damn thing. Watching her fly down she rocks the basket causing it to shut up. Sighing in relief I continue to watch her rock the little beast.

_Every night Maleficent would have Hanji fly down to care for the baby since the three fairies were sleep. Without even noticing it had already been a couple of years. Eren was able to walk and walk he did. He would wander anywhere his little legs could take him, and one day the fairies decided to have a picnic. Sitting in a tree far away, but able to view everything was Maleficent._

Laying back in a tree I watch as the little beast runs around the field of flowers with the fairies close by. Also close by was a cliff. Continuing to watch I notice it running after a butterfly towards the cliff. Besides me Hanji was squawking next to me. Just as he fell off the cliff I use my magic to extend a branch to catch him. Instead of a red color it was golden color. While lifting the child back he tried to grab the butterfly.

Looking at Hanji she had a look that made me roll my eyes, "Don't read too into something so pointless. Can't have it dying before my spell."

Cawing softly at me I turn toward her, "Shut up. Go disturb it or something."

_Through the next years Eren grew into a beautiful young man. He learnt to appreciate everything he saw. At the age of 8 he started dressing more feminine, and the 3 fairies noticed this. So when he turned the tender age of 12, the fairies helped him figure out that he liked guys and not girls._

Walking through the field I picked as many pretty flowers as I could for my three aunties. They always tried their hardest to take care of me, and I wanted to repay them. Sitting back on my behind I look into the sky, and sigh breathing in the fresh air. Standing up and dusting off the dirt from my pants I walk back to our cottage.

“Oh, aunties, I brought you all a gift!”

Hearing footsteps coming I hide the flowers behind my back. Seeing my aunties coming around the corner I smile brightly, “Oh, what do you have for us, Eren?”

Pulling the flowers out for them to see I tell them that I want to thank them for taking care of me, “Aw. You are very welcome.”

Hugging aunt Sasha I look at my other aunties, Mikasa and Annie, telling them to join in. As we all hug I hear a noise come from inside. Looking up I feel a droplet of water land on my nose. Do we have a leak? It was sunny out side though. Feeling another droplet I look at aunt Mikasa, and ask if there was a leak, “No, Eren. It’s perfectly-” She stops as a droplet lands on her head.

Soon even aunt Sasha and Annie felt the droplets until they came down faster. Laughing loudly I twirl in a circle, it’s raining inside the house. My aunties were squealing while I just laughed. Looking outside I see a dark figure with gold light around it. Mesmerised I go closer, but it disappears before I could get a better look, “Auntie Annie, I think I saw something outside.”

“Don’t worry. It was probably just a bird or something.” She says waving me off more worried about the books getting wet.

Agreeing with her I look back out the window to try, and catch another glance at it.

_After that day, Eren always had his head outside trying to see the black figure. Maleficent realized the boy was trying to find him, so he decided to ease his curiosity._

Watching the little beast playing in a pile of leaves, I make sure the other fairies aren't around before walking out the shadow. Standing up out the pile of leaves he stares at me in awe. I was only wearing rabbit fur around my horns and a pair of black pants, “Are you my fairy godmother? Well, more so godfather.”

“What are you saying to me?” I ask confused. Fairy godfather?

“My aunties always told me that someone was watching over me, and that can only be you.”

“I guess I’ll be your fairy godfather, but you can't tell your _aunties_ about me, or I won't come back.”

Nodding his head I pat it before walking away, “And don't follow me.”


	5. I'm sorry

Hello people who have been waiting all for of the evers. I'm sorry for abandoning all of you. I have no motivation to continue and my stress levels are out of the atmosphere. I just want you all to know I'm never going to give up on my stories but the wait time is going to be very big. Thank you if you are going to continue to waiting. I want to give you the best chapter I can make. I have some of the next chapter written so if you want to see it just comment. 

Once again I apologize to you. Also on a final note my name is Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> The cliff hanger is because I was just gonna keep going but then I would have put the whole movie in one chapter but I plan on spreading it out to maybe 10 chapters or less if possible. So bare with me.


End file.
